101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Funderland/Transcript
The episode starts with the Dalmatian family watching the news about London's weather. News Reporter: As London braces it's first snow storm, Suzy, let's keep calm and... Carry on to the snow par-tay! Dylan: "This isn't just any storm. It's a polar vortex. Winds of up to 50 miles per hour. The pups 'aww' in fear and disappointment. Dylan: "Visibility at 2.5 percent!" Pups: "Awwww!" Dawkins: Wind chill factor of minus 27! Bare flesh freezing in 3 seconds!" Delilah: Ughh! -shudder- Doug: Oh yikes! Dolly: Awesome! Oh, there'll be ice skating, ice hockey, ice trampoline! Doug: -gasp- That's a thing?" Dolly: Dunno. But everything sounds better with ice in front of it! Pups: Yayyyy! Delilah: Hmm. I think I prefer tropical. Dylan: We need emergency supplies. 35 bags of kibble, 75 gallons of water, and 2 backup generators! Doug: Huh. Lucky once in a century storms aren't becoming ever more frequent!" Dawkins: "Uh, Doug. You might want to check your facts there." Dee Dee: Will it be fluffy? Dizzy: Frosty? Dizzy and Dee Dee: Freezy? Dolly: Yep. -gasp- When you wake up, there will be icicles dangling from the window ceils, frost on the glass, snowflakes melting on your chest... It will be a winter funderland. Dizzy & Dee Dee: "Ooooh." Dolly rushes to the window to see if she got her snow she wanted. The result is contrary to her expectations. Dolly: Ta-da! ...Rain!? Aren't any chances!... Dylan: Uh, we do live in London. Dee Dee: What? No winter funderland? Dizzy: Where's the fluffy frost? Dizzy: You promised snow! Dolly: Why did I have to overdose on the whole thing? Doug:-yawn- "Another day, another collar." Dolly: (gloomily) Bow-wacka-wow.... Doug: Aw, honey. Sorry you didn't get your snowstorm. Delilah: I'm not. Give me heat any day. Shall we? Doug: " 'Kay." Dorothy: Arf! Arf! *giggles* Wheeee! Dolly: Hi, Dorothy. Dawkins: Dolly: Dawkins: Dolly: Dawkins: Dolly: Situation. Dylan: * whistles* Deepak: Mmmm.... * soon8 * screams* Dylan * whistles* Dimitri 1: * burps* Dimitri 2: * burps* Dimitri 3: *burps* Dimitri 1 and 2: * burps* All Dimitris: * giggling* Dylan *enters the bathroom only to get freezing water that makes him scream. Cut to him out of the bathroom with a towel on his back.* Hep me! Dolly: Dylan: Dolly: It's so FREEZING YOU. The first snowflake. Dolly: Dawkins: Dolly: Dizzy & Dee Dee Dolly: "Welcome to your first indoor snow PAR-TAYYY! AWOOOOO!" Her announcement gets the dogs and even other animals to come to the party A black dog picks it up first then a brown dog then Godfrey who is followed by Hansel then Roxy and finally Snowball. This invitation is usually through the Worldwide Woof, a doggy parody of sharing a digital invitation throughout the online society. This episode marks Roxy's first appearance, as she appears in the Worldwide Woof. Soon a line of dogs and the Canal Crew are at their door. Arabella: "Ooh! Should we go!" Clarissa: Arabella: Prunella: Clarissa. Fergus: "Stone cold!" Big Fee: "Wow!" Sid: "Play cool, play cool, play cool. Spencer: I'm almost impressed. Portia: Spence like, never says that. Hansel: Wow... Dolly: Hansel: This is just like home! Dolly: Snowball: * Russian accent* Ooh, look who's melting. We see Snowball a white Pomeranian who has small stubby legs with a giant round body walking in. Dolly: Hi, Snowball! Roxy: Wow Dolly, this is awesome! Dolly: Clarissa: Dolly: Pups: Clarissa: Pups Dolly She sees Pups: Roxy: Snowball: Dolly: Dylan: Dolly: Dylan: Dimitri Trio: "We can riiiide! Dawkins: Dolly: Dylan: Dolly: Dylan: Hansel:(German accent) Look why Dolly! You got me in a cold schetmia! Dolly: Clarissa: Dolly: Dylan: Dolly Disaster. Pup: Diesel: Pup: Dizzy & Dee Dee: Dylan: Dizzy & Dee Dee: Pups: Big Fee: Dylan: Clarissa: Dizzy: Dee Dee: Dizzy & Dee: Clarissa: Dizzy & Dee: Dolly: Fergus: Hansel: Dolly: ... Dolly: .... Dolly: DollyD Dolly: Dylan: Dawkins: Dylan: Dawkins: All guests: "And the climate messed with us." Dawkins: Dolly: Dylan: Dawkins: Dolly: Dolly, Dylan, Dawkins, Hansel, Fergus, Roxy, & Snowball: "Yes!" Dylan: Delilah: Dylan: Dolly: Dawkins: Dolly & Dylan: Delilah: Doug: Delilah: Delilah & Doug: Delilah: Dolly: Delilah: Delilah, Doug, & pups: Delilah: Dolly: Clarissa: Dee Dee: Dizzy: Dizzy & Dee Dee Dolly: Category:Transcript Category:A to Z